Yang Xiao Long
Summary Yang Xiao Long is one of the main characters and the fifth character introduced in RWBY. A yellow-haired girl and Ruby Rose's older half-sister, she wields twin shotgun gauntlets called Ember Celica. Easily the most hotheaded member of the group, when she gets very angry or if her hair is damaged during battle, she completely loses her temper. Her semblance is fire, where she uses flames and bullets against the enemy when she loses her temper and her eyes change from purple to red, and her hair glows a bright yellow. When fighting, Yang gets stronger with each hit she takes and uses the enemy's energy to fight back. Yang is the "big sister" of the group, caring deeply for her teammates. She is also very optimistic, never giving up in battle and hard times. Yang has revealed that her birth mother left her shortly after Yang was born and hasn't been seen since, but Yang is determined to find her, ever since she realized that Summer Rose wasn't her biological mother. Yang wanted to become a Huntress because of the adventure, as she is a thrill-seeker in search of a life where she doesn't know what lies ahead for her. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] 8-A Name: Yang Xiao Long Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Huntress-in-training, Member of Team RWBY Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility, durability, and endurance, Able to manipulate and use her Aura (Ki/Chi) defensively (Enhances her natural durability), offensively (Enhances her striking power and sharpens her senses), and able to unlock the Aura of another person, Able to convert damage into power with her Semblance Attack Potency: Multi City Block Level+ '(Should be comparable to her partner Blake Belladonna, plus she's the strongest in their team) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Comparable to Ruby, Mach 20 with Mach 39 reactions) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: At least Class GJ+, possibly higher (She's physically the strongest RWBY character) Durability: At least Multi-City Block Level+ (Should be comparable to her partner Blake Belladonna) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to dozens of meters with gauntlets Standard Equipment: Ember Celica (Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets (DRSG)) Intelligence: Highly skilled combatant, otherwise average Weaknesses: Hot-headed, Knocking her unconscious before she can reach her final stage completely negates her Semblance, Not very skilled fighting against opponents whose fighting style revolves around kicks as well as opponents who are adept at dodging attacks (Which is how she was beaten by Neo) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ember Celica - Ember Celica are Yang Xiao Long's signature weapons. They're a pair of Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets (DRSG) which she is first seen wielding in the "Yellow" Trailer. They appear as bracelets at first, but when activated, they cover Yang's hands and forearms gauntlets, acting as arm guards. The gauntlets have a golden color and the shells inside are red and orange. Inside there are chambers that holster a magazine consisting of 12 shells, giving 24 shots in total when both gauntlets are fully loaded. A silver-gray barrel is concealed in the front of the gauntlet, aligned between the knuckles of the index and middle finger. The gauntlets' offensive function seems to be rooted in creating pulses of raw kinetic energy. They emit flashes of light resembling explosions or flames, and are capable of knocking enemies back great distances. However, they either have no solid projectiles, or the projectiles explode in contact with another surface. They also appear to be incredibly powerful, as a single punch from Yang knocked an entire dance floor outwards in a wave-like quake movement, knocking multiple foes off their feet with ease. Similar to Ruby Rose with Crescent Rose, Yang uses Ember Celica for both attack and mobility, punching enemies and firing shots at them or using the recoil from the explosions to propel her great distances. *'Red Shells' - More powerful shells that explode on contact, as seen when Melanie Malachite slices a shell in half, causing both halves to hit the floor in two separate explosions. This is further supported by the fact that enemies are knocked back, but lack exit or entrance wounds that would be characteristic of being shot with a solid object. Of course, the lack of injuries could also be due to the use of Aura. Semblance: Wreathed in Flames - As she fights, her hair glows and catches fire and her eyes turn red as a side effect of her Semblance. Yang's hair glows because some of her power comes from her hair, much like in the Biblical story of Samson and Delilah, and the glow is a sign that she's charging her power. Yang has shown to be capable of controlling the level of her semblance during her fights. As the combat becomes more intense, she becomes faster and stronger and as a result, the fire in her hair appears. During the final state of her Semblance, her eyes turn red and her fire is capable of bursting out of her. Although Yang is capable of controlling this, if she's angered, she naturally bursts her final state of Semblance. It's also shown that Yang can release fire from other parts of her body, apart from her hair, as it's shown that when she charges at Junior, her left leg supports her speed by shooting a burst of fire. Her fiery state may simply be a byproduct of her true Semblance, as Ruby states that Yang uses the energy from every blow she takes to make herself more powerful, showcased when Yang completely shattered the Atlesian Paladin in a few hits after being battered by it; this seems to be a form of kinetic energy absorption, with Yang subsequently redirecting said energy against her opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Martial Artist Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Tier 8